


Why Pets Ran

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Many children returned to a barren area below the streets.





	Why Pets Ran

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

Many children returned to a barren area below the streets. They carried very few pretties. They recalled trying to pick pockets earlier. The children refused to remember the Sewer King's usual scowl. His hungry pet alligators. Eyes were wide after alligators ran. The Sewer King performed a recital. Children fled.

 

THE END


End file.
